Il tombe
by equaltau
Summary: Luffy tente de s'en sortir après un combat particulièrement rude.


bonjour à tous, je viens tout juste de retomber tête la première dans One Piece après six ou sept ans sans lire le manga ou regarder l'animé. je me suis dit "tiens, et si je relisais le manga, après tout j'étais tellement fan quand j'avais douze ans !" et c'est ainsi que j'ai lu 250 chapitres en trois jours. au. secours.

bref, j'ai écris ce petit truc. je l'ai écris en tant que pre-timeskip mais il peut être lu comment étant n'importe où dans la chronologie de One Piece.

_(OS déjà publié en anglais sur AO3.)_

* * *

Encore une fois, l'équipage a croisé la route d'ennemis. Le log pose avait choisi leur destination et ce sont les yeux fermés qu'ils s'y sont rendus. Une île qui, à priori, n'avait rien de si spécial. Mais le piège à ours s'est refermé sous leur pied ; était-ce une embuscade depuis le début ou bien juste de la malchance ?  
Marine, pirates ? Des chasseurs de prime ?

Luffy ne s'en souvient même pas. Et ça n'a aucune importance.  
Comme d'habitude, il a foncé tête baissée, sans réfléchir, lorsqu'ils ont _osé _porter la main sur ses camarades. Comme d'habitude, ce fut compliqué, l'homme était puissant et rusé, assez rapide pour savoir esquiver les attaques. Comme d'habitude, Luffy a souffert de nombreuses blessures, trop nombreuses blessures.

Comme d'habitude, il a gagné.

De multiples blessures parsèment son corps, le sang tâchant ses vêtements et sa peau ; et la douleur l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Il est sûr d'une seule chose : il ne doit pas fermer les yeux. Il ne doit pas laisser tomber. Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé son équipage.

Il vogue à travers les rues dévastées par leur combat. Des murs éclatés, la roche à ses pieds, le sol fissuré. A-t-il vraiment fait ça… ? Son esprit a du mal à s'en rappeler. C'est mauvais. Luffy a toujours eu l'habitude de se surmener, aveuglé par la colère, durant ses combats. Il se retrouve bien trop souvent en très mauvais état à leurs issues mais, à force, il a su s'habituer à la douleur. Jusqu'au point de ne plus la sentir.

Mais là, c'est différent. Il se sent faiblir à vu d'œil.

Est-ce que la plaie béante qui couvre son abdomen y est pour quelque chose… ?

Il presse sa main contre la blessure, il sent le sang qui coule au travers de ses doigts et Luffy comprend qu'il ferait mieux de retrouver son équipage_ rapidement_. Malgré tout, il ne semble pas inquiet – pas pour lui-même, en tout cas. Parce qu'il sait qu'il va s'en sortir, comme toujours.  
Parce qu'il sait que son équipage va le retrouver juste à temps, comme toujours.  
Parce qu'il sait qu'il est _plus fort que ça_.

(Bien que quelques doutes commencent à germer dans sa tête…  
S'est-il déjà senti aussi _fatigué_ après un combat… ?)

Sa vue se brouille de plus en plus. Il a fortement envie d'une sieste. Mais des alarmes s'allument une par une dans son esprit et elles lui hurlent que s'il s'arrête d'avancer, c'est la fin. C'est la fin pour lui. Autant abandonner.  
Et Luffy _n'abandonne pas_. Le sang chaud et poisseux goutte au sol – n'importe qui souhaitant le suivre n'aurait pas loin à chercher. Sa tête tourne et son pouls s'accélère – à moins qu'il diminue ? Il n'en est même pas sûr, sentant son cœur battre fort dans ses oreilles, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de son corps.

Il ne sent plus ses mains.

« Luffy ! »

Ah. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

« Luffy ! »

Plusieurs voix se rejoignent en une seule. Luffy n'a pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que son équipage est enfin là, sain et sauf, quoiqu'un peu blessé par l'assaut de l'ennemi. Mais vivant. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est tout ce qui compte pour Luffy.  
Ils se précipitent vers lui – il entend à peine le bruit de leurs pas sur le béton. Malgré tout, il arrive tout de même à remarquer les yeux de Chopper qui s'écarquillent en voyant l'état dans lequel il est. Il le remarque, des milliers de questions se bousculent mais aucune d'entre elles ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'y a probablement pas le temps de parler, vu la vitesse à laquelle le sang s'échappe de son corps.  
Ils sont tous là. Ses amis, ses camarades, ses êtes les plus chers. Ceux pour qui il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mourir.

Finalement, rassuré, Luffy tombe.  
Il tombe, il tombe, il tombe.

Plusieurs paires de bras se tendent dans sa direction pour le rattraper.

Et il sourit, l'idiot.


End file.
